IOS builder587
IOS builder587 has been in the community since April 29th, 2013. He makes two series. One on his realistic table called “The Times of Sodor” and one on the layout he makes called “Tidmouth Tales.” He also has a series talking about his customs. It is called “Customs from IOSbuilder’s Workshop." His real popular videos are his DVD Menu Walkthroughs. IOS currently has over 2,000 subscribers. First Three to Four And A Half Years On YouTube IOS builder587 first had his channel name as Pierce Godshall (His first and last name). For the first three years, IOS' profile picture looked like (as Pink Sheep would say) a waffle flying out of a toaster. However, after that, his profile picture was showing him with his toy Minecraft Pickaxe mining his toy Minecraft ores. The next profile also had something to do with Minecraft, which was IOS' skin. Now that he was getting more into Thomas, he had his Minecraft skin on the left, him in the middle, and his CGI Wooden Railway Thomas on the right. While he had this picture, IOS originally wanted to have his new name as ThomasAndMinecraftFan587. And the rest goes on to the five years on YouTube. IOS' Favorite Things IOS builder587 likes Queen, Pop Figures, Nintendo, and Curious George. For Queen, IOS could play the whole Bohemian Rhapsody Song and did so for a talent show at his school. He likes Pop Figures because he's interested in the big heads they have. IOS recently went to GameStop and bought his first two. IOS likes Nintendo because he has a ton of Mario games. Curious George is because of all the advent wires he has in the old and new episodes. IOS' Customs * LBSC Thomas * Mallard * Faces for Trucks with No Face * Glynn * The 3 Mainland Great Railway Show Shunters * City of Truro "The Times of Sodor" Episodes # Shunting at the Knapford Depot # Getting The Day Started at Knapford Station # Helping Out at the Sodor China Clay Pits # Accidents Happen at the Farm Area of Sodor # Hustling and Bustling at The Warf # Doing This and That at The Docks # Christmas Time at Tidmouth Sheds # Transporting Everyone at The Airport IOS' DVD Menu Walkthroughs * Best of Thomas * Best of Percy * Thomas' Snowy Surprise * It's Great To Be An Engine * Tales from The Tracks * Thomas and his Friends Help Out * Thomas Gets Tricked * Percy Saves The Day * Songs from The Station * Thomas' Sodor Celebration * Track Stars * (From The Wiggles) Wiggledancing (Live in the USA) * Holiday Express * High-Speed Adventures * Thomas' Trusty Friends * Thomas And The Jet Engine "Tidmouth Tales" Episodes # Pirate Day # Thomas and The Trouble at The Mountains # James and The Trouble at The Suspension Bridge # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Accident # All Work Cancelled # Look Out, Edward # Butch's Bushy Work # Express Coming To Crash # No Warning Sign, No Safety # Scruff's Wasted Work Category:Active Members __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:2013 __FORCETOC__ Category:Custom Makers